Zootopia: The choices we make
by Steve The Visionary
Summary: When Nick goes missing during a bank robbery, everyone starts to point fingers claiming his disappearance was no coincidence. Now taking heat from all sides Judy must decide which is more important, her job or her mate
1. Eastern conflict

**Hey Steve the visionary here, and I know some have asked about me and how I'm faring in the hospitable, and well I'll save you the long story. I fractured my left leg and the doctor rebroke it, so I'm under a lot of morphine right now, SO PLEASE bear with me. I know my writing will be a little lack-luster than usual, but try to look past it. Oh and if you are curious is to how I broke my leg again then just pm me and I'll tell you how. Oh and before I pass out I have an announcement. DRUM ROOOLLLLLL PLEASE!**

 ** _All things Zootopia_ is now accepting new staff members, as well as new stories. I don't mean to brag but my community is the largest in this fandom, but hey who cares about that. I'm just really excited to meet new and upcoming authors that will one day surpass even me. But without further or do here's my new story**

Judy sat stiff legged in the interrogation room, why was she nervous? She had been in the room hundreds of times, she had sat across from criminals of every kind from petty thieves to all out deranged serial killers, but now she couldn't help but feel afraid of the person she sat across from. She had seen him just about everyday, and now to be with him, in the same room as him just felt weird.

Judy sighed loudly as she tried to recall the events that led her up to this point.

 _flashback_

 _"Nick come on this is serious" the angry rabbit said. "Calm yourself Carrots I'm coming, just forgot my dart gun." Nick slowly inched up to Judy with a big smile on his face, the kind of smile that signified that he didn't have a care in the world. Judy, angry at Nick's slow pace and dopey grin asked " WHY ARE YOU SMILING? THERE'S A ROBBERY GOING ON JUST INSIDE THAT BUILDING, this is a life or death situation." Nick's attitude didn't waiver, and instead he just shook his head and said "Tsk tsk tsk, just like my Judy to get so worked up over nothing, I'm sure the guy inside there doesn't even have a weapon."_

 _Before Judy could disagree, several shots rang from inside the building and the voices of distressed civilians could be heard. Judy turned towards her mate and asked " doesn't have a weapon huh?" Nick offered a light shrug before saying "Alright play times over, what's the plan of attack?" Judy scratched her chin, then suddenly said " A HA GOT IT, the bank has three entrances, a north, a south, and an east. From what the scouts could gather, he has the north and south blocked off, BUT he must not have known about the eastern one, so you'll sneak into the eastern entrance and take him by surprise."_

 _Nick nodded in agreement before saying "Okay sounds like a plan, but make sure the rest of the squad keeps him busy at the front, don't want him to see me coming." "Alright then it's settled, just . . . be careful okay Nick?" Judy said while pulling him into a big hug. "Aww you bunnies, so emotional, alright Carrots . . . Duty calls" and with that Nick sprinted off for the eastern side of the building._

 _Judy walked over to the police barricade and stood waiting, one false move from the police, and many innocent animals would lose their lives, so all the police could do was wait, and rely on Nick. Judy's palms began to get sweaty, many times before they had been in high risk situations, often time more deadlier than this, but Judy just couldn't shake the feeling something bad was about to happen._

 _The police waited, for what felt like an eternity, how long did it take to apprehend one animal? Just before Judy could get anymore wrapped in her thoughts an animal's voice could be heard. "DON'T SHOOT, I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE I GIVE UP! JUST DON'T SHOOT ME! Police officers quickly swarmed the wolf, handcuffing him and escorting him away. Judy was relieved that the conflict hadn't escalated any further, though she wondered what Nick was doing._

 _Judy walked into the bank and saw police officers helping animals out of the building, but no sign of Nick anywhere. She began to frantically search the room, turning her head in every which way to see if she missed him, but he wasn't there. Judy ran to the eastern side of the building, which was a storage area. She opened the door leading to the storage area looked the dark room up and down for Nick._

 _She then began to scream his name, but still he was nowhere to be seen. Judy ran back to the entrance and to the nearest officer asking "HAVEYOUSEENNICKHE'SMISSINGANDICAN'TFINDHIMPLEASEHELP." The tiger looked at her quizzically before saying "Whoa slow down officer Hopps, I didn't catch all that. You said Nick was missing?" Judy enthusiastically bobbed her head up and down." Well maybe he went back to H.Q. I mean we all have to give account for our evidence" The lion said._

 _Judy then thought about it, he was probably right. Officers were allowed to return to H.Q. if they possessed any valuable evidence, then a scary thought came to mind what kind of evidence would Nick have? She turned back to her fellow officer and hesitantly asked "Was there any valuables that were stolen?" The tiger looked up from his notepad and said "actually yea, we haven't distributed them back yet but follow me, I'll show you."_

 _The two walked towards the front of the bank, where they saw a gathering of officers."What's going on" The tiger officer asked. The two walked up, and the conversation was clear. "ALRIGHT LISTEN UP! We have a code red, somehow millions of dollars were swiped from under our noses, I'm taking a roll call to see who's here." The gruff rhino said. Suddenly Judy was feeling light, she knew what was coming next. "MC. HORN, FANGMIRE, CHARLES. All here? alright then. Nancy, Greg, Stripes, they're here too? then that leaves Hopps, Wilde, and Tony. "Yea I'm here and so is Hopps" Tony said. The rhino began to think before saying "So that leaves . . . Officer Wilde_

End flashback

Judy's head spun whenever she remembered how fast things escalated, one minute they were looking for him at work, then the next they stormed his apartment, and placed a warrant on him. Judy sighed loudly when she remembered seeing his apartment, it had been totally empty. All the furniture had been removed along with all of Nick's belongings. His tv, phone, clothes was all gone, it was like he wanted to disappear. The police were baffled, how could someone just vanish without a trace? Unless they did something wrong, so then the whole precinct began to blame Nick for the stolen money, and to make matters worse the very next day, the exact prison that was holding the bank robber was broken into setting many prisoners free, including the bank robber.

But that was a week ago, and since then Judy had been distancing herself from her co-workers out of fear of being associated with something she didn't do. Though her efforts proved futile when she was summoned by Chief Bogo, and she could tell you that he was not happy.

Judy was staring intently at the wall, so intently in fact that she didn't notice Chief Bogo walk in. The large prey let out a grunt to signify his presence." So officer Hopps, fancy meeting you here under these circumstances. It's almost hard to believe that no one could squeeze a single piece of information out of you" Chief Bogo said while sitting across from her. Judy shook her head in annoyance, she had forgot that she had been there all day, being interrogated by officer after officer.

Judy smirked and said " It's officer Wilde now." It seemed even though Nick and her were married everyone still referred to her by her old last name. Chief Bogo said nothing in response to her little quirp instead he began to draw a straight line across the table. Judy tilted her head in confusion to why he would do that. When the chief finished he placed a manilla folder on one side, and her police badge on the other.

"Look officer _Wilde_ I'll be frank with you, you are our only connection to Nick's disappearance, now you can cooperate and tell us where he is or we can do this the hard way." the chief said flatly. Judy looked away, she knew her rights very well, and there was not one thing the chief could blackmail her with so she figured she wouldn't have to say anything.

"Hmm, I see then. Well Ms Wilde when we eventually find Nick, the boys might not be so hesitant to shoot first, then ask questions. After all if anyone knows what happens to fugitives of the law, it's you" The chief said while opening the folder. Judy then perked up, she knew exactly what the chief was doing, and she prayed she could be strong enough not to fall into his trap. "Let me say this to where you can understand, you have two choices. The first one is help us find Nick, and everything will go back to the way it was, or the second choice . . . you give up your job, and we place a charge on you for being an accomplice to a federal crime, it's simple."

Judy couldn't believe what she was hearing, there was no way that Chief Bogo was asking her to choose between the two things she loved most in life her job and her mate. Judy could feel her emotions bubbling up inside of her, and it was clear she was going to cry. Chief Bogo smiled and said "What's the matter, I'm just asking you to choose between your true love, and your dream job, it can't be that hard." And there it was, the waterworks. Judy's hot tears began to stream rapidly out of her eyes, and there was no end in sight.. " ple . . ase . . don't . . . ma . . ke . . .me . . . cho . . . ose."

"I'll give you 24 hours, be back here tomorrow with your answer, and officer Wilde, try not to think so hard about it, its a simple choice" Chief Bogo said while exiting the interrogation room. Judy sat there still bawling, this was the hardest choice she ever had to make, she knew she wouldn't forgive herself with whatever choice she made. All she knew was, tonight was going to be a long night.

A couple hours had passed from the interrogation, and everything reminded her of Nick. Whether it was the couch, the tv, or just her bed she couldn't shake Nick's memory away. So she did what any normal animal would do in a time like this, she drowned her sorrows in food. Judy sat on the couch stuffing her face with popcorn, and other candies, but even eating just reminded her of her lost mate so she did the next thing any normal animal would do, she went to bed. She hoped her dreams would create a large enough distraction from Nick, but even that didn't work.

It was 3 am and she had to come in at 8 o'clock. She still didn't know what the right choice was, she knew she couldn't help anyone if she lost her job, but yet she felt like leaving to go after Nick was the right thing to do. Then on the other hand if Nick had really turned out to be a bank robber, she definitely could be thrown into the same guilty umbrella as Nick, so there wasn't a clear answer. Then Judy quickly sat up and hopped out of her bed, she knew exactly what to do. She quickly ran to her phone to make a call.

After a brief chat with an acquaintance, she went back to bed, she had a feeling, that tomorrow was going to be one hell of a ride.


	2. Assistance from the forgotten

**Hey Steve the visionary here, and I just can't believe the amount of pm's I received asking me about my injuries and such. It was nice to get some _get well soon_ type comments, but on to more important matters. I'm officially going to release the second chapters of all my other stories, I never felt like they needed it, so I held off, but people have been asking me more and more lately, so why not oblige. I'll start in order of length wise so that'll be "Think nothing of it" First.**

 **So be on the lookout for that, and before I forget. No I didn't cancel _Watch you back on the streets of Zootopia_ I was actually going to post a chapter the day I posted _the choices we make,_ but alas, even elitists like myself are prone to forgetting to save, So that story is on backorder. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

It was 5 in the morning, and the outside world was still hustling and bustling like it was 12 in the afternoon. Animal were getting up and preparing to start their day. Though some animals were wishing that it was still night time, animals like Judy.

As every hour drew near, Judy's sleep became more and more of a struggle. A struggle to remain in the world of dreams, a world of escape, a world where the past, present, and future was all yours to decide. When the clock struck six, Judy was fighting control of her dream. She dreamt her and Nick were superheroes, fighting crime and saving the day. But suddenly the dream began to contort into reality, and Judy's conscience knew she was close to waking up.

When the clock struck seven, Judy was fighting to control to control her body. Her body desperately wanted to come out of the state of sleep, but Judy wasn't having it. Her legs would twitch, and her bowels would signal her, but she resisted, she felt the world she was in was to precious to leave behind. Soon Judy scrunched herself up into a ball, clinging on that single dream.

It was 7:30 and Judy was engulfed in an all out war between her conscience and her body. In her dream Nick and her were perched atop a cliff looking at the sunset, when suddenly Nick spoke _"You're leaving me . . . aren't you?" Judy recoiled in shock and said "No Nick I'm not going anywhere, I promise I'll stay with you. Please just don't go!" the dream Nick smiled at her and stood up. He walked over to the cliff and looked back "Don't forget about me . . . okay?" And with that he walked off the edge plummeting to the rocky bottom below. "NOO NICK COME BACK!" Judy pleaded while jumping after him, unfortunately she misjudged the jump and fell off the cliff as well._

 _"AHHHH HELP ME!" Judy screamed while watching the ground approach rapidly._

"AGHHH" Judy yelled while springing up in her bed, she looked around for a while and then realized that she was awake. With a grunt of defeat she sat back in her bed realizing her body had succeeded in waking her from her slumber. "I guess I have to go now" she said while getting out of bed and walking towards her wardrobe, "I hope I make the right choice."

 **45 minutes later**

Judy waltzed into the precinct with a false sense of security, after that touching moment with Nick, Judy adopted his mentality "never let them see that it gets to you" even though she had broke down in front of her boss. The more she thought about she broke down easily, maybe there was something to that stigma about bunnies being over-emotional?

Judy walked into the interrogation room and sat down in the same chair as yesterday, she was starting to have second thoughts about this whole choice thing. She thought about leaving, and before she could get up Chief Bogo strolled in and sat down across from her. "So officer W _ilde_ sleep well last night?" Chief Bogo said while smirking. Judy was silent, how did he know she had a fitful sleep? or maybe it was just obvious? "I assume you have made up your mind?"

Judy knew exactly what she had to do. "Yes, I have made up my mind, and while it was a hard choice, I feel . . . " Judy paused as she grabbed an item of the table. "My job is more important right now, and I'll do everything in my power to find Nick." Judy sat down crestfallen, had she really said those things? had she really _meant_ them as well? Chief Bogo's attitude perked up immediately at her decision. He stood up and handed her the manilla folder and stepped towards the door. " Welcome back Officer _Hopps"_ and with that he left, not saying another word, and not having to because Judy knew she had to get to work.

Judy left the interrogation room and went to get changed, after changing she headed to her squad car. She got in, and out of instinct said "Nick buckle up we . . ." Judy tensed once she realized what she had said. "Don't worry, I won't give up. I'll find you."

Judy took to the streets, she was in a race against time, with no leads, and the world against her. She rounded a corner and pulled to a stop. There was however one person she could turn to, one person who knew Nick long before her, Finnick, or anyone else. That person was Steve ( _yea I know shamelessly sneaking my O.C into a story, how could I?)._

She didn't know him very well, she had talked to him a few times, but never really took the time to understand him. Judy stepped out of her squad car and walked to his door, she hesitated a bit before knocking. What would she say, _hey even though I barely know you, I'm going to need your help. She shook the idea away,_ there was no way he would refuse to help her, I mean this was his brother's life on the line. With a new bode of confidence, she knocked on the door. "I'm coming, give me a second" a voice from the other side rang.

Steve opened the door and took a good look at Judy, "You look awful" he said flatly. Judy huffed in response and said "Nice to see you too Steven." Steve's shoulders tensed up, while he turned around and said "For the absolute last time, It's Steve not Steve **N** just Steve. And let me guess you're presence here has something to do with the whole bank robbery and Nick thing huh?" Judy nodded her head in response.

"Well come in and sit down, I guess we have a lot to talk about. . . . . "

Judy and Steve had been talking for about an hour, but never once had Steve mentioned Nick's name. " And so I told the Hippo, If you're going insult the bar tender make sure you leave a _tip!_ HA HA HA " Steve laughed. Judy made a very convincing pretend laugh then said "Look Steve, why don't you want to talk about Nick?" Steve froze mid-laugh and stared at her, he began to shift uncomfortably in his chair, it had been a long time since he talked about his feelings, let alone in front of a girl.

"Judy, I was once like you. I kissed the ground that Nick walked on. I loved Nick more than myself when I was a little kid, we were step-brothers you know? But that didn't change my respect and admiration for him. After every mean thing he did to me, I just forgot about it and continued on my way like nothing happened. I idolized Nick, and where was he when I was in trouble? I bet you can guess.

"I bet he was right there by your side, I know Nick and he would never abandon anyone" Judy proclaimed. Steve flashed her a sorrowful smile and said "If this had been a real gamble, you would've lost a lot more than money. But enough about that, look honestly I don't know where Nick is, if anyone should know it's you."

"But on the phone last night, you said you had an idea, of where he is."

"I said IDEA, not a location."

Judy sat back in the chair defeated, there was no possible way she could find Nick, with just so little information. She stood up, and was about to leave when Steve said "What? Really? You're the worst cop ever. Aren't you going to ask me what the idea is?"

Judy looked back, and facepalmed herself. How could she forget something like that? "Steve please tell me, I need to know. This is just to important." Steve looked at her, then sighed and said " My Idea is stupid, but worth a shot. He may of went back home during the robbery, it's possible, though highly unlikely."

"What? Went home? That's a laugh, his entire apartment was stripped of his belongings. There isn't even food in the refrigerator."

"No I mean his real home, the one he grew up in. I find plausible that he would leave the scene of the crime, and return home. I mean if you robbed a bank would you stay in zootopia?"

Judy paused to think, he had a valid point. Maybe Nick left the city to keep a low profile. In actuality that idea made the most sense.

"Come on Judy, I'll take you there, it's not that far from here" Steve said while jolting up, and grabbing his keys. "No I'll drive, I can't really abandon the squad car so just give me directions" Judy said while opening the door.

 **Ten minutes later**

"Okay we're almost there, make a right on Stripes and spots avenue, and pull into this apartment complex." Judy did as she was instructed and pulled into the complex. She was so focused on driving that she didn't realize where she had been driving to. "Wait this is NICK'S APARTMENT, YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO HIS _"REAL HOME"_ Judy yelled _._ Steve let out a laugh and said, "We are going to his real home, but I need the key. So let get going."

Judy looked at the hybrid and shook her head, she didn't know what game he was playing but she certainly wasn't going to play it. "Steve I told you, someone stripped his apartment, THERE IS NOTHING LEFT!"

"Oh Judith, one day you too will learn how to see without your eyes."

"What does that even mean?"

"Honestly I don't know, I read it on a fortune cookie once."

Judy scoffed while the she climbed the flight of stairs leading to Nick's apartment door. Judy walked ahead of Steve and unlocked the door. "See just as I told you, nothing here."

Steve looked around the now empty living room and began to walk towards the wall. With a light hand he tapped along the wall. "Steve what on earth are you doing?" Judy asked. "I'm looking without my eyes."

Thus the process continued, Steve would walk up to a section of the wall and tap it lightly. Once he tapped the walls in the living room, he moved on to Nick's bedroom and also started tapping the walls there.

"Steve you've been doing this for ten minutes, why won't you just tell me what you're looking for?"

"Don't you mean what I've _found._ "

Steve stepped back from the wall, and made room for Judy to see. "What did you find?" Judy asked. "I found the key, now step back. I'm going to kick a hole in the wall." Judy stepped back, and true to his word Steve busted a hole in the wall, revealing a nicely decorated jewelry box. Judy was the first to remove the box from the wall, and began to read " Do not open. Do not open? Why wouldn't Nick want anyone to open the box?"

"The same reason why he hid it in the wall, this box contains some of Nick's most . . . . well lets say Nick doesn't have the cleanest background." Steve said while snatching the box from her. Steve unlocked it and quickly snatched the key from it, and then proceeded to close it. "Nick once told me _some things are left better untouched_ and now I know what he means. The things in that box would be enough evidence to convict Nick of 3rd degree murder, but _think nothing of it_ I'm sure Nick is on the right side now."

Judy just couldn't lift her eyes from the box, what could possibly be in that box that was so bad? She had to know, and soon.

"Alright Judy we came for what we needed, lets blow this popstand and hit the road, we have quite a long way ahead of us."

"Yea your right lets go. Wait Steve, where exactly are we going?"

"To Intertracks"

Judy tilted her head in confusion, never before had she heard a name like that. So naturally she asked "Where is that place?"

"Hmm it's on the outside of the city, far away from the government's influence. If we hurry, we can make it before nightfall." Steve said while exiting the room. Judy was about to leave also, when she noticed the box on the floor. Judy looked to see if Steve was watching, before she grabbed the box. "It can't be that bad. . . right?" If only she knew, if only she knew. . . . . .


	3. Road trip!

**Hey guys Steve the Visionary here, and I have an announcement, I originally was going to post a new chapter for watch your backs on the streets of zootopia until I realized that this story and that one will eventually follow the same story line, with Nick going missing, and being blamed for a crime. Then my O.C. and Judy will have to solve and unravel the mystery. So I was like, what if I just continue that story off of this one?**

 **Pm me and tell me your thoughts, anyway here's chapter three. Okay warning, this chapter is a tad different, it's more dialogue centered. More backstories, and talking, but there is some action in it. SOOOOOoO . . . . Read on**

"No I feel as if, leaving tomorrow is unwise, it has to be tonight" Steve said while sitting down on the park bench.

Judy shook her head and said "No we can't leave tonight it's late."

"Judy sometimes you need to take a leap of faith, last I remember just having a profession, doesn't mean you're good at it" Steve countered

"Oh my God, in english please?"

"Okay think of what I said like this, you're a detective right? Okay so just because you're a detective doesn't mean your great at it, you need help. Like always."

Judy's anger began to boil, she didn't know why she was angry, it was true. Maybe she didn't like being viewed as incapable of doing her job, and it seemed as of late precinct one was getting those views.

After the bank robbery and the jail break it seemed more and more people were doubting the police force's resolve and competence. The precinct would regularly get challenged by the media, and whether Chief Bogo liked it or not, it was usually Nick who diffused those situations.

" ha ha h..a...h.a..." Judy said while burying her face in her paws, Steve was right she couldn't do this, not without Nick. The more she thought about him, the more tears she shed. Soon she was all-out hysterical screaming for Nick and such.

"Whoa Judy, I . . . didn't mean to hurt your feelings, I just wanted to make a point" the hybrid said.

Judy wiped a tear away and said "You were right about me, I can't do this not without Nick. I'm no good at being a detective, he's the one with all the experience, the one with all the connections, the one who goes at any length necessary to solve a case. It seemed as time went on, I became more of a rookie, and he more experienced."

Judy didn't cry anymore, but she re-buried her face in her hands and continued to sniffle.

Steve smiled a weary smile and said "I said you can't do this without _help_ , not that you can't do this without Nick. Look Judy Nick may be missing, and you may feel helpless, but _together_ you and I can find him. Look Judy in my eyes he's my brother, we played together, we laughed together, and we fought together, and now he needs us more than anyone, so quit those tears and saddle up, we have a job to do." And with that he took off back towards his house, leaving Judy on the bench.

Judy lifted her head towards the sky, and said "Nick, I'm sorry for losing hope it won't happen again." And as she got up and left towards the exit of the park, she could've sworn she heard someone say " _I know it won't_ "

 **Three hours later**

"Steve I'm not arguing with you, but are you absolutely sure, leaving at 11 0'clock at night is necessary?"

"Well Judy if we had left earlier, maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation."

"Now I know you and Nick grew up together, you both are infuriating."

"Hmm, are you ready to go yet, I've been waiting to leave for the longest."

"Yea I'm ready, lets hit the road" Judy said while getting in Steve's car. Without another word Steve started the car and took off. Steve drove out of central Zootopia, and to the rainforest district, where he boarded the Z-15 highway. From there the ride was quiet until Steve spoke up "I was so young when it happened, I never meant for it to be that way."

Judy puzzled asked "What are you talking about?"

"Nick didn't tell you? I imagined that he would've told you what I did."

"No Nick never said anything, in fact he never talks about you"

Steve smiled ruefully and said "It's better that way, that he didn't tell you." Judy just looked at him, and her cold stare was enough to get him to relent. "Well if you want to know so badly then I guess I can tell you" Steve said with a tired sigh. "But I have to go back first."

"The history books always say that prey has always been oppressed, and targeted for malicious crimes, when in fact it's always been the other way around. Trust me, what I'm about to say is something I experienced, and not something I read in a book.

My mother was a foreigner who came from a distant land, and when she first came here she found out how cruel city life was. So she moved away to your town Bunnyburrows. There she found out that there was hardly any predators there, and so she always experienced . . . well I don't want to say."

"Wait Steve, what are you talking about? What did she experience? I grew up there, that town has always been accepting of predators" Judy asked while staring at Steve. Steve instead didn't lift his eyes from the road and said "Did you know that there was a group of prey who would go to predator homes in the middle of the night, and kill them. I know what you're thinking, trust me I didn't believe it either, but I lived this.

It happened after I was born, my father and mother were trying to keep their relationship private, after all during that time people were really closed minded about interspecies relationships, again if anyone would know about this it would be you."

Judy nodded in agreement and said "Steve I appreciate the history lesson, but I want to know what you did that was so bad, please I won't judge you just tell me."

"Alright no more stalling or dodging, I'll tell you what happened. When I was seven the stock market crashed, and basically life became harder for everyone. Nick's mother was florist, and when the crash happened she couldn't afford her shop anymore so she had to close up. That was when Nick and his mother came to stay with us, she was so nice, she was like a second mother to me."

Steve had paused to catch his breath, he really didn't want to talk about this and Judy could tell. "Steve the only way you're going to get closure is if you talk about this" Judy said while grabbing his arm. "I killed her, simple as that right? You were right it's so easy to talk about murdering people, I can't imagine why I never talked about it before. . . . . . Judy I'm sorry, it was accident to snap at you."

Judy gave Steve an understanding smile and said "Steve just talk about it, you'll feel better. Trust me."

"It was a Saturday afternoon, and Nick and I were playing in the garage. My parents were at work so it was just the three of us. Nick and I were playing in car, when he said that he was going inside and take a nap. He told me when I was done to turn off the car, and of course my child like brain caused me to forget, so I went outside and played instead.

You can piece together what happened next, When I came back inside I couldn't wake either of them up, so I called 911, and when they came, they immediately rushed them to the E.R. I had no idea what was wrong until the doctor told me, the running car in the garage had done them in. Well Nick survived, but his mother . . . oh. . . my . . god . . . I . . i . i just can't forget Judy, I hate myself for what happened. And I know Nick hates me as well."

"Nick always told me his mother died in a car related accident."

"Well he didn't lie to you. Judy I want to thank you for listening to me, it's been awhile since I've talked to someone about this, I see why Nick likes you so much You're a good listener."

"Thank you Steve, and hey don't worry about it, Nick is an understanding guy, I'm sure by now he would've realized that it was an accident."

"Hey would you look at that we're here" Steve said while driving off the highway. "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING, GET BACK ON THE ROAD!" Judy yelled. " Judy, we just had a touching moment about trusting each other, now would be one of those times to trust me." Steve said while veering deeper off the road. He suddenly stopped in front of a forest clearing, and put the car in park.

"Come on Judy, we're almost there"

"So this town is in the middle of the forest?"

"I wouldn't say the middle, more like bottom left of the forest"

"Ha Ha very funny, . . . hey what's that" Judy said while running ahead of Steve.

"Oh that's the entrance, that's why I needed the key from Nick's room. Care to do the honors?" Steve said while tossing Judy the key.

"Would I?" Judy said excitedly while turning the key in the lock. The door slowly creaked open, and revealed a neatly paved road surrounded by clear skies.

"whoa, where are we?" Judy asked absent mindedly.

"Well my friend welcome to Intertracks, my first home."

"I'm confused we were just in the forest, where did the sky come from?"

"I try not to question it, come on we have to get to Nick's house." Judy and Steve began to sprint down the road towards the main town, determined to find Nick. Once the town came into view, Judy asked "Why is the town called _Intertracks?"_

"Well it's because the town is home to many interspecial couples, it's where my mother and father fled when they were drove out from their own home" Steve said solemnly.

"Steve I have another question, earlier you spoke of a group of rabbits that were out to get predators. Was that true?" Steve sighed and said " Yes it was, I don't know why I told you that, it had nothing to do with what you asked. I guess I wanted a dramatic build up to your question. Don't worry about them, I'm sure they disbanded a long time ago."

Judy let out a sigh of relief, she was hoping she would never have to run into that group. The two walked until Judy stopped "Steve look!" Steve looked in the direction that Judy was pointing and he saw what she was pointing at, it was several helicopters circling the local hospital. There were also heavy armored cars encamped around the hospital as well.

"What going on Steve?"

"Don't ask me, I want to know to. But you know what?"

"What?

"Whatever is going on, has something to do with Nick" Steve said. Judy just sighed and said "I fear you're right, come on we have to go."

"Judy wait up, you don't even know where to go" Steve said while running after Judy. The two sprinted through the eerily quiet streets, using the rising smoke to guide them. Steve and Judy were running at a good pace until Steve stopped. Judy looked back and stopped also "Steve what's the matter?" Steve didn't answer, instead he craned his neck towards the left and let his ears twitch.

With a hush tone, Steve whispered "get down." Judy tilted her head and asked "What did you say?" This time Steve sprinted towards Judy and tackled her saying "GET DOWN!" Just as he tackled her several darts flew towards them. Steve helped Judy up and said "That was a close one."

"Steve what was that?" Steve looked back and saw a gang of prey approaching them, "Hey Judy, remember when I told you that the group of predator hating prey disbanded? Well it would appear that I'm wrong. And if I assume right they're going to mutilate us in terrible ways" Steve said while trembling. "Oh yea? How often are you right?" Steve let out a nervous chuckle and said "Too often."

The group leader slowly approached and said "Well, well, well, what do we have here? Looks to me a couple of city slickers, took a wrong on the highway. Are you lost strangers? Because trust and believe me, You do not want to be here right now."

Steve was about to answer when Judy said "We have as much right to be here as you do, and I'm not about to be bullied by some uneducated red-neck rabbit. "

"OH MY GOD! JUDY HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! You don't talk back to a gang lord, do you even have a gun" Steve asked.

"As a matter of fact, Yes I do have a gun. And I know how to use it" Judy retorted.

Steve grunted in anger and pushed Judy to the side and said " I am SO sorry about my friend, she was . . . dropped as a kit so her logic is flawed, please have mercy on this poor wretch, for she knows not what she has done. So we will just be on our way Mr. . . . . . ." Steve said.

"Digger, the boys call me Digger. And I'm afraid I just can't let you continue on, you seem like nice folk, but no one is allowed past these parts. So no hard feelings alright?, Boys light em' up" Digger said while holding up his gun. The large group behind him put their guns up too, and aimed at Steve and Judy.

Judy pulled out her gun, and aimed it at the group as well. "Steve what's the plan?"

Steve scratched his chin and said "Here you stay here and shoot while I strategically withdraw."

Judy couldn't believe her ears did he really say what he just said "YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY?!"

"I'M STRATEGICALLY WITHDRAWING. There is a difference, running away is for cowards, and I am no coward. So stay here" Steve said while sprinting off. If Judy wasn't at gunpoint by several gang member, she definitely would have turned back ad yelled. But she remembered their exchange earlier. . . . She had to trust that Steve would come through.

Judy kept inching backwards, there was no way she was going to turn her back on these thugs. "Just give up lil missy, we got ya outnumbered" Digger said while inching forward. Judy inched back towards and tripped over a large shipping crate, all in one swift motion, she leapt over the crate and began to take cover.

"What's the matter lil missy? Already hidin? We ain't even shot yet." Digger taunted. Just before they could inch closer, Steve's voice could be heard from behind Judy yelling " GANG WAY, COMING THROUGH!" Judy quickly rolled to the side to avoid Steve, who was driving a car at full speed towards the gang.

As he got closer he quickly bailed, leaving the car to its own devices. "DON'T JUST STAND THERE YOU IDIOTS GET OUT THE WAY" Digger yelled as he too jumped out of the car's way. Unfortunately some other gang members weren't as lucky as Digger.

Steve quickly ran over to the carnage and grabbed a dart gun for himself, then proceeded to sprint back towards Judy. "I was feeling naked without a gun" Steve said while holding the gun up. "STEVEN, YOU BETTER NOT EVER DO THAT AGAIN YOU UNDERSTAND? yOU ALMOST HIT ME!" Judy yelled.

"Hey but I didn't did I? See this that was a test"

"What was that a test of?"

"It was test to see if you had faith in my awesomeness, but unfortunately you failed. Better luck next time" Steve said while twirling the gun in his hand. Just as they were about to get up, someone fired a dart at them almost hitting Judy. "Oh my God, Judy are you alright?" Steve asked, his voice filled with concern. "You know Steve, it's been a long time since I've shot something, I think this is going to be fun."

Judy fired a string of darts at the remaining gang members, forcing them to either get hit, or scramble for safety. "Lets do this" Steve cried as he took his turn at firing. Steve's gun had a slow fire rate, but man was it accurate. While Judy's gun's fire rate was excellent, the gun had a terrible reload speed. "Steve cover me while I reload" Judy said while ducking down. "No probs bob, wouldn't want you to have all the fun anyways" Steve said while hitting a gang member.

Slowly but surely Steve and Judy were eliminating the gang members, whether by catching them off guard or by getting them with clean shots. Steve was firing when he noticed that the majority of the gang members were using the crashed car as cover. "Judy fire at the gas tank of the car" Steve said. Judy shook her head and said "Got it."

And so the duo began focusing their firepower on the gas tank, and soon they got the desired effect. The car exploded taking many of the assailants out in the process. Digger looked around, and said "Fall back, let em pass, there'll be other chances."

So the remaining gang members began to pile out and run after their leader, leaving Judy and Steve to celebrate. " Did you see that? DID YOU SEE THAT? WE WERE AWESOME!" Steve said while springing up.

"Yea that was pretty impressive, say where did you learn to shoot like that" Judy asked.

"Oh dear Judith you see I was born with un-animal like abilities. I'm like a super animal or something?, did you see their faces when I pulled out my gun? Oh I wish I had pictures.

"un-animal like huh? I'm pretty sure that super animals don't cry" Judy teased.

"What crying? Noooo, crying is for babies. What you witnessed were the tears of a _**SAVAGE,**_ huh am I right? am I right?" Steve said while elbowing Judy.

Judy looked towards the burning hospital and said "What now? There's no doubt, those goons are running all around here. What should we do?

Steve looked up to the sky and said "We fight. Simple as that, nothing to it. I mean what choice do we have if we want to find Nick. It's them and us." Steve said while standing heroically.

"That was a pretty inspirational piece there Steve."

"Why thank you, you were just graced with the wisdom of a . . . . . **_SAVAGE!"_**

Judy just shook her head and said "Come on lets get moving, we have a long way ahead of us."

Unbeknownst to them a figure was watching them, and watching them very closely.

"Interesting, and who said they were all dead. . . . "

 **Hey guys Steve here, and tell me what you think about the chapter in the comments below. I don't know myself, I'm glad I tried to veer away from the usually formula I was using, but I feel I stopped the momentum of the story in certain parts. Oh well you live and learn, sooooo expect an update tomorrow, and with that I leave thee**

 **\- Steve The Visionary**


	4. Help wanted apply within

**Hey guys Steve the Visionary here, and It has come to my attention that I continually make elementary grammar mistakes in my stories, and I see now what has to be done . . . . I need a co-author.**

 **I guess you blame my mistakes on how many medicines I'm taking, but in actuality, I just need someone who'll help me as I write this story, someone to check after grammar mistakes, and make sure the story itself doesn't veer off track.**

 **Now beware a beta reader, and co-author aren't the same thing, a beta reader is someone who reads over a story before it's released to the public, while a co-author is someone who dedicates their all into seeing that the story is perfect.**

 **Now if you're** **interested in he bit, my only requirements are that you must have at least written one story with a positive review, and that preferably you know a thing or two about the english language. Other than that I'll let you guys know who will be the new co-author by the end of the week.**

 **So I'd like to say thank you in advance to whomever steps up to the plate, and helps this tired old author. Thanks and goodbye.**

 **P.s Expect new story update like tomorrow**


	5. I'm back

**Hey guys Steve the Visionary here, and . . . I'm back! Did ya miss me. I've been diagnosed with cancer and I'll tell you it was rough. Key words it was. . .**

 **I don't have it anymore. Don't ask me how. But the doctors can't find anything. And believe me they've looked. So what will i do now that I'm cancer free? Why continue writing stories.**

 **In all seriousness I want to thank my good friend that bald dude, because he was checking up on me everyday nonstop. And it's readers like him that make me want to keep writing so to him I tip my hat.**

 **So expect more content drops like next week. I still need time to recover properly. Thanks and goodbye**


End file.
